


Caduta nel vuoto

by frida_rush



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Scritta per la fast challenge degli abbracci sul gruppo "il giardino di efp"Prompt 13: un abbraccio non-abbraccioSpoiler S02 ep 1
Kudos: 2





	Caduta nel vuoto

Caduta nel vuoto 

-Rick!- esclama Morty, sentendosi afferrare per la maglietta dallo scienziato, mentre ancora rotea nel vuoto dell’universo, in piena caduta libera.

Volta la testa e vede i suoi occhi preoccupati.

-Morty, il collare! Lo riparo- incita l’uomo. Il suo tono di voce è stranamente rassicurante. 

-È caduto!- risponde il giovane, stringendo i denti e guardando il nonno con aria colpevole.

Rick passa un braccio attorno al petto del nipote, tenendolo stretto, stringendo la maglietta tra le dita e, mentre cade insieme a lui, ne sente il cuore battere all’impazzata, nel panico.  
Lo abbraccia, Rick, in modo quasi automatico e protettivo, mosso dal suo stesso inconscio, stringendolo di più in quell’abbraccio non-abbraccio.

Rick esita per un millesimo di secondo, ma non ci pensa due volte a chiudere il proprio collare attorno al collo del nipotino.   
Morty sussulta sorpreso prima di sparire e materializzarsi accanto a Summer nel garage. 

Rick ancora non c’è.


End file.
